Transformers can be provided with windings that have winding taps and associated tap changers to allow the terminal voltage of the transformer to be increased or decreased a small amount, in response to voltage level changes caused by the load that the transformer is serving. The taps can be bridged with a reactor, to increase the resolution of the amount that the terminal voltage can be increased or decreased.